


Impulsive

by RyanTyler2294



Series: Solar Flare [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Frotting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pinning, Nipple Play, Oral, and get's a little drunk, clark flares again, clark sits on bruce's face, their still not dating by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: Bruce wakes up after the night of Clark's first solar flare and finds that he can't help but worry about Clark. As the superhero continues to flare without any understanding as to why, Batman takes it upon himself to watch over and take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from Bruce's perspective. I tried to make his part more emotional in contrast to Clark's first part which was more sensational. I hope you enjoyed.

Batman woke up with Clark asleep in his arms. He watched to make sure that his breathing was even. Batman felt weighed down by a heavy sense of regret from what they had done last night. Not because he didn’t want to do it, but he was worried that this might have side effects on Clark's body. He wasn’t sure what his experience with sex was in the past. They had a few conversation prior to this, when Clark had mentioned that sexual pleasure wasn’t something that he was used to feeling.

Whether this was by choice or because he couldn’t become aroused when he had his powers, Batman wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this was probably Clark’s first time being intimate like that. It just also happened to be when his body was no longer charged from the sun: there was no telling what the side effects may be. Batman shouldn’t have been so thoughtless when he gave into Clark’s request. He was here to watch over him, not rut against him.

But how could he have said no to him? The image of Clark looking up at him, eyes misty, but open, plump pink lips parted as he asked for Bruce to touch him, was stuck in the Bat’s head. The feel of his skin, the touch of his lips, the way he arched up to him and called his name! Just thinking about it made him dizzy. He could still feel the places where Clark’s fingers had clung and danced on his skin right before he came.

Batman took a deep breath and focused again. Getting a boner right now wasn’t going to help anything. He brought his attention back to Clark. Pale blue light was coming through the curtains as morning leaked into the room. Slowly it was starting to bathe Clark in a golden glow as the sun raised higher in the sky and the yellow sunrays began to shine through.

Clark started to stir. His heavy eyelids struggling to open from their resting position. His eyes were unfocused the first few times he blinked. He looked up at Bruce for a brief second and smiled before he curled in closer and went back to sleep. It seemed like he had no plans on getting up today.

Not that Batman blamed him. The poor guy must be exhausted after everything that had happened. He would probably have to call out of work. Batman would prefer if things went that way. It wasn’t a full twenty-four hours, and he knew that if he let Clark out of his sight for a second he would do something reckless.

It wasn’t long until Clark shook off the blankets of sleep and started to sit up. He rubbed his eyes, still looking a bit confused. He looked to Bruce and gave him a dopey, sleepy smile. He still wasn’t speaking just yet. Guess it turns out that Clark isn’t a morning person.

Clark then turned to the clock and his eyes widened as he jolted out of bed.

“I’m gonna be late!” He got tangled in the blankets and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

“Are you okay?” Bruce was on his feet, trying to help Clark up.

“Ow,” Clark whined, rubbing his shoulder. He looked perplexed by how sore his arm was.

“That’s gonna bruise if you don’t put ice on it.” Bruce said as he inspected it. Both of them ignoring the fact they were still completely naked.

“No time. I gotta get to work. Cat is waiting for me so we can…”

“You work for yourself now right?” Bruce cut him off. “It means you decide your own hours. It might be better if you Skype.”

“Clark Kent can’t not show up for work after Superman got knocked out in a fight.” Clark reasoned. “Have to keep up appearances.”

Bruce grumbled something about Clark being reckless, but let him go. He knew it was imperative that Clark make an appearance as himself while the spotlight was on Superman. It would deter people from making the connection that they were the same person.

“I’ll make you something to eat,” Bruce caved. “Go shower and get dressed.”

Bruce decided on making toast, since Clark had very few ingredients around the house. There was a small container of butter and an unmarked jar of jam. Well, Bruce assumed it was jam. He’d seen Clark use jars like this for sandwiches when he came over with the kids sometimes. To be sure, he tasted it.

He could hear the water of the shower going in the background as he prepared everything. He heard a small squeak come from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the water pressure changing. That made Bruce have to fight back a laugh. Clark must not be used to having to adjust the water temperature when he has his powers.

A little bit later the toast was out and buttered. Bruce had gone the extra mile and made coffee as well. By the time Clark was done getting ready, everything was prepared.

“You made coffee?” Clark sounded surprised. but delighted. He was completely dressed for work. Dress shirt, pants, tie - the whole nine yards.

Bruce passed Clark a mug letting his eyes take the time to look him over. It felt domestic to be leaning against the counter, drinking coffee while Clark got ready for work. The moment his thoughts went there he pulled himself back. There were more important things to be focused on.

“You should head back to Gotham before people start wondering what the playboy is up to,” Clark suggested. He was grabbing the last few things he needed before heading to the door. “I’ll be fine.”

“If anything happens, you call,” Bruce ordered.

“Of course.”

“And you’re not going to wear the suit?”

“I’ll stay out of trouble!” Clark gave him one last mischievous grin. “Help yourself to whatever you need.”

“Call me when you get there and call me when you make it home.”

“I will.” Clark was almost out the door. “And thanks for helping me through this.”

“No skin off my back,” Bruce shrugged.

Clark smiled before he was out the door. Bruce sighed. He didn’t trust Clark not to do anything dumb while he was like this, but there wasn’t a way for him to watch over him without it looking suspicious. He just have to have a little faith in him.

Bruce stuck around the apartment a few hours longer than he anticipated as he took the time to shower and get dressed. He put on what he wore here the other day and put the clothes Clark had lent him in the hamper. He ended up calling Alfred and got one of the catering services he uses to bring a small meal up.

It was for Clark. His cabinets were still bare, and he had a feeling that Clark was going to come home hungry. He left the meal on the counter with a small note attached to it with directions for how to heat it up. Then he left.

Alfred was waiting for him when he got home.

“I take it everything is in order, sir?” Alfred asked upon his arrival.

“Yes. Clark is feeling well enough to go to work. I think he’ll be fine the rest of the time he’s recovering.”

“That’s good. Is there anything that you need?”

“Not at the moment,” Bruce was heading to the Bat Cave. There weren’t any villains that he was tracking down at the moment, but he liked to check in on the Bat Computer and make sure everything is alright. He’d also left Gotham to its own devises last night. While he didn’t regret taking the time to look after Clark, he was worried about what may have transpired in his absence.

So far all of his searches were coming up with nothing. In this case it was a good thing, and a bad thing. Everything was fine, but now his mind was left to wonder. He was still worried about Clark. He should have fought harder to make him stay at home so he could monitor him better. They still didn’t know what those Solar Flares did to him. They would need to do more research on it in order to ensure Clark’s safety, as well as the safety of his family and friends.

There was no use harping on the past. He changed his monitors to show the different news stations of the area. If he got back to business then maybe…No! There was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist as he looked at the screen displaying a hostage situation in Metropolis. Of course, there Clark was, in costume standing in front of the gunman trying to talk him down.

“That idiot!” There was no way backup could get there in time. And great, the gunman just lowered the gun level to Clark’s chest and was threatening to shoot. Normally that would be a stupid thing to do. The bullets would just bounce off of him. But in this case, it would do lethal damage. Not that anyone beside Bruce knew that, but the risk was great. If he started shooting into the crowd as a distraction then Clark would…

Everything happened slowly. The gunman seemed to be giving up. To Bruce, the image on the screen was hazy. His mind just kept going back to where he had first found Clark after he had flared. He didn’t know what happened: all he knew was that there was a huge explosion and no one saw Superman fly out of it. He got there to find Clark battered and bruised laying in a ditch. The panic that had consumed him made him first assume that Clark had died. He had felt his body lurch in response to his grief, and had to fight back tears and clear his head. It wasn’t until he stopped to check for a pulse that he let himself breathe again.

Though Clark was alive, he was still unconscious and unresponsive. It left Batman having to lift the man into his arms and carry him to the jet. All the while Clark was limp, dead weight. His breath was shallow and labored. His body was much cooler than normal. At the time Batman was sure that even though he wasn’t dead now, then surely he must be dying. But Batman pushed on and got him back to the cave before the government could swarm. The last thing they needed was for them to get their hands on Clark again.

When Clark jolted awake in the cave, Bruce had been startled and relieved. It was going on two hours of the other hero being knocked out. The more Bruce thought about it, the more he realized that he had never seen him sleep before.

Still worried, he got Clark home, got him under the blankets and cranked up the heat to keep him warm. He made him some soup and got him to bed and…

The rest of the memories brought color to his cheeks. But he couldn’t say no to Clark, not when he was that fragile, not when he had thought he was dead just moments before. So he let himself indulge in being with Clark as they both chased pleasure with their bodies. Rocking and arching, and moaning and begging in each other arms. All the while Bruce was just so glad Clark was there, and alive.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was so worried,” Bruce, despite himself had whimpered into Clark’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. Clark hadn’t heard him that well because he was also just a little dazed.

He ran his hands over his face trying to bring himself back to the now. The gunman had lowered the gun and gave himself up. Superman was no longer on the screen. The news broadcasters were talking about how everyone was safe and everything else that follows a hostage situation.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bruce decided, since Clark was clearly trying to do so himself. He might as well help him out.

He was livid. He wanted to go down there and slap Clark across the face. Yet at the same time, he was consumed with joy.

He made it a point to call Clark before he went to bed. He wasn’t expecting for him to pick up, but he at least wanted to leave a message to remind Clark to check in.

“Hello?” Clark answered.

“Hey,” Bruce hid the surprise from his voice. “I just wanted to check in. Make sure you were doing okay.”

“I’m much better. I got most of my powers back from what I can tell. I’m not quite as fast yet, but I can fly.”

“Well, it hasn’t been a full twenty-four hours yet, and that was just an estimate. It may take a little longer.”

“Oh…” Clark sounded disappointed.

“I want to run some test later,” Bruce informed him. “I want to get some base lines readings from you when you’re feeling better so we have something to go against when you Super Flare again.”

“Super Flare?”

“Your new power, it’s a Super Flare.”

“You’re naming my powers now?” Clark sounded amused.

“Well, you were kind of out of it so I figured I should name it for you.” Bruce reasoned. He was grinning like an idiot because of their banter.

“Well, thank you.” Clark chuckled.

“Don’t mention it.”

“And thanks again for looking out for me after everything that happened.”

“There’s no need to. Anyone would have.” Bruce shrugged. So they were just going to talk over what had happened last night? It didn’t matter. It wasn’t important right now. What was important was that Clark was feeling better and recovering well. He shouldn’t be thinking about how beautiful Clark looked beneath him, bare, vulnerable, and trusting.

“Yeah, but…” There was a pause. “I also liked spending time with you. It was nice.”

“Yeah,” Bruce sat up a bit straighter.

“Just…thanks for being so understanding…of everything.”

“It’s no problem. Just make sure to check in if anything changes or you start feeling worse.”

“I will,” Clark promised. Another pause. “Are you mad at me?”

“A little,” Bruce admitted. “The police could have handled the situation just fine.”

“I didn’t want to leave it to chance.” Clark said. “If I’m there then people tend to stand down easier and less people get hurt.”

“You shouldn’t have taken that kind of gamble. People shoot at Superman all the time. This time could have been no different.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Clark’s voice was low and apologetic. “I just can’t bring myself to do nothing when someone is in danger.”

“It’s okay.”

Another pause.

“I told Jimmy,” Clark suddenly blurted out.

“Told him what?”

“Everything, about me being Superman, about the Super Flares and what they do.”

“Why?” Bruce was ready to lecture about the dangers of people finding out their real identities.

“I…” Clark sighed looking for the right words. “It’s hard sometimes. The only one I have who’s a part of both sides of my life is you and sometimes I feel lonely, isolated. I need a few more people in my life that I can just relax with and not have to worry about what I say. People I trust.”

“I understand. I’m just worried if you can trust him. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Not again. He wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Jimmy has been a good friend since I moved to Metropolis. He let me room with him when he didn’t even know who I was, help me get a job at the Daily Planet. He’s been nothing but a good to me. The first thing he said when he I told him about it was that he wouldn’t tell a soul, no questions asked.”

Bruce could hear Clark’s smile over the phone.

“If you trust him, then I trust him.” Bruce decided. “Is your heater on?”

“Yes Mom. And I’m eating the food you left me as we speak.”

“Are you drinking water?”

“Yes.” Clark’s tone was playful.

“How are you coping?”

“Better than in the beginning. I skinned my elbow something nasty today. Jimmy helped me take care of it. It’s already starting to heal.”

“How did you…you know what. I don’t want to know.”

“Other than that and the hostage situation it’s been a peaceful day. I got to eat a hotdog with all the fixings. It was awesome! I’ve had a hotdog before, but not like that.”

“Sounds like you had a good day.” Bruce snickered.

“It was pretty good.” Clark agreed. “My eyes are starting to feel heavy.”

“It means you’re tired.”

“I know that,” Clark yawned.

“You should head to bed.”

“I don’t want to just yet.”

“Is there a reason for that?”

“I’m not used to it. It feels like wasted time.”

“It’s probably the last time it’s going to happen for a while,” Bruce reassured him.

“Yeah, but if I wait it out it will pass,” Clark said. “Once I’m better, the sun will re-energize me.”

“Clark, don’t exhaust yourself. Go get some sleep.”

“Fine,” Clark huffed. Bruce doubt that he was actually going to do it. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Bruce blew Clark a kiss over the phone and Clark blew one back.

~.~.~.~.~

Clark wanted to know more about his new power. He found himself detonating from time to time in the middle of fights if he wasn’t careful. He was starting to be able to control it, but he was still worried about the side effects. Not just how it affected him, but also how it affected the people around him.

Bruce arranged for the League to get together so they could all brainstorm about how to proceed. The first few hours were spent getting baselines. Heartbeat, pulse, breathing tests. They even tested the amount of radiation coming off of him. Batman put himself in charge of everything to make sure that Clark was calm and relaxed throughout the whole process.

“I just want to find out more about this new power,” Clark explained. “Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying the perks of being human, especially the food.”

“The food? Really? The food?” Batman couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. Typical Clark, he thought as he watched the other man blush bashfully at his words. It was too cute, and for a second, when their eyes locked,  it felt like it was only them in the room.

Then Cyborg got them back on track. He mentioned wanting to run a few more test before they let Superman Super Flare again. It was mostly testing his agility and reflexes. None of them know Superman’s true limitation, so it was hard to gauge if he was back to normal just yet. But Clark insisted that he was fine, and felt in tip-top shape.

Cyborg had prepared an area for Clark to Flare without hurting anyone. It also made it so the rest of the League was nearby in case something happened. Bruce watched from behind the barrier as Clark got down on one his knees his hands resting on the floor in front of him to brace himself. His irises started to turn red as his heat vision powered up. Watching him shoot heat from his eyes wasn’t anything new, but seeing how the beam started to expand was almost freighting. Visible heat started to pour from Clark mouth. He was letting out some sort of scream as his whole body erupted in flames. The force of the detonation blew out the walls and the protective panels.

The walls still hissed and sizzled after Clark was done. The man was laying on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. The few garments he had been wearing were completely incinerated in the blast, leaving him naked and exposed to everyone. Not that Clark seemed to care. He was starting to sit up and was rambling on about how dangerous his new power was, and how he needed to know more in order to keep everyone safe.

The others were shaking their heads, looking amused. Aquaman made it a point to cover Diana’s eyes for the sake of Clark’s privacy.

Bruce sighed and kneeled down to be eye level with Clark. He gently took Clark’s face in his hands. The moment he made contact, Clark started to settle down. He looked to Bruce with those some big trusting eyes from the night before. His breath hitched in his throat, as he leaned into Bruce’s touch.

The rest of the League was silent as they let Batman work.

“That’s good and all, but there are more important things to take care of. You need to eat, and sleep,” Bruce reminded him. Clark was looking at him in confusion now. It was taking him a bit longer to process what was being said to him. Eventually he nodded and agreed to eat.

Bruce took Clark’s forearms into his hand with a gentle yet firm grip as he helped him stand. Clark’s knees were shaky and wobbly like a newborn lamb. He had to lean on Bruce for support as he walked. And Bruce couldn’t lie, knowing that Clark was naked and pressed against his armor was a turn on. But now wasn’t the time for that. He was more focused on helping Clark get dressed and fed.

Flash had insisted they all go out to eat: there was a bar in the area that he claimed was really good. Wonder Woman seconded him. She was eager to see what the Man of Steal looked like shit faced. Clark took it light heartedly. He wasn’t too picky about where he went to eat, or why. All he knew was that his stomach was growling.

Clark ended up devouring almost every entrée and appetizer that passed in front of him. Then Flash passed him a beer and it took a few sips for him to be tipsy and just a little bit more for him to be completely drunk. Even Bruce had to admit, it was fascinating to watch as Clark slurred over his words and rambled on about random things and foods he wanted to get next.

At least he was a happy drunk.

It was starting to get late and everyone was ready to go their separate ways.

“What are we going to do with him?” Arthur asked, pointing at Clark who was face down on the table snoozing away.

“I’ll take care of him,” Bruce said as nonchalantly as he could. It was no secret that he and Clark were close. He was probably the only one who actually knew where the other man’s apartment was. Yet, they all still exchanged a knowing look before they said their goodbyes.

Moving Clark proved to be a great difficulty. 245 pound of dead weight felt like he was trying to move a whale. Nevertheless, he got Clark outside to where the driver was waiting for him, and helped him get settled in. Clark wasn’t quite knocked out. He was still on the cusp of consciousness enough to make a few noises here and there. Bruce slid in next to him to help keep him steady and told the driver Clark’s address.

The drive was mostly silent. Clark let his head rest on Bruce’s shoulder as he slumped over. It was when they were about halfway there that Clark started to get fussy.

“Where are we going?” Clark sat up looking around dazed. On the left side of his head, his hair stood up where he had been leaning on Bruce.

“I’m taking you home,” Bruce informed him. “We’ll be there soon.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Clark whined. Again, with the big sad puppy eyes.

“Where do you want to go?” Bruce asked. He knew he was going to give into whatever whim was asked of him.

“I don’t know,” Clark was peeking out the windows watching the city light go by. “I’m kind of hungry. Can we get burgers and fries?”

“Sure,” Bruce told the driver where to go. They would hit up the drive thru and then head to Clark’s place. It was starting to rain and he didn’t need Clark catching a cold. He’d never been sick before. Illness could ravage his body.

By the time they got to the apartment, Clark was a bit steadier on his feet. His body must be processing the alcohol quickly despite the lack of powers. Maybe it had to do with Clark’s natural metabolism when he wasn’t enhanced by the sun. Or his powers were starting to return back to him slowly, and the first thing his body wanted to do was get rid of all the junk Clark had taken in. There was no way to be sure. He was an alien after all: there was no way of telling how his body worked.

“You actually have your heat on,” Bruce observed.

“I get cold after the flares. Sometimes it feels like I’m still cold, days after I get my powers back. I think it’s all in my head.” Clark said as he collapsed on his couch.

Bruce frowned. They would have to keep an eye on that, he thought as he put all the takeout on the coffee table. He wasn’t surprised by the way Clark practically pounced on the food. He was starting to unwrap and devour what he could. Once his teeth sunk into the first burger he slowed down, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the taste.

Bruce sat down beside him. It was almost too amusing to watch as Clark experimented with the sensation of taste. He would go from gobbling everything in sight because he didn’t want it to end, or he would start to take his time and savor every bite. It was cute.

“You’re not gonna eat?” Clark was offering him a wrapped burger.

“I ate earlier.”

“Suit yourself,” Clark started munching away again. Then, Bruce watched as for the first time in Clark’s life he started to feel full. Instead of continuing to gorge, he put the food down and stretched out on the couch. He leaned his weight against the armrest for support. He hummed, content and lazy.

Bruce shook his head at Clark’s antics.

“What?” Clark asked. He couldn’t tell if Clark was tipsy or just in good spirits. His cheeks were pink, and so were his lips. Now that Bruce really thinks about it, that’s how Clark always looks. Just a splash of color to highlight his features.

“It’s nothing,” Bruce smiled gently, taking in Clark’s form. The gentle slopes of his body, the soft curve of his hips, the way his head tilted to the side when he was confused. Clark was looking right back at him, but with a different expression.

Bruce knew what this was about, but he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. He gave Clark time to figure out what was going on with his body, and what he truly wanted out of this.

“Bruce,” Clark spoke. His voice was shaky and strained.

“Yeah.”

“I’m horny.” If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded filthy, but when Clark said it sounded almost innocent, and oh so inviting. It was now that Bruce took real notice of the way Clark’s pupils started to dilate and his breathing became slightly irregular. Little pants would pass through his lips as he shifted in his seat, clearly trying to cover the growth between his legs. Through his shirt, Bruce could see the way his nipples were starting to form into peaks.

Clark moved a bit forwards, bracing his hands in front of himself for balance. His body was practically shaking.

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked. He wanted to do this more than anything, but was this really okay to do while Clark was healing? He had been okay last time, but he was still conflicted about it.

“Please,” Clark pleaded softly. He crawled a bit closer. “I need you.” He kissed Bruce, who had been expecting a needy desperate kiss, but it was nothing like that. It was a short, sweet peck as Clark tried to explain to him what he wanted, what he needed, but not be too pushy.

“Okay,” Bruce’s voice wasn’t above a whisper as he kissed Clark back. His heart was racing, and he found himself a little light headed as Clark started to open up to him as he came closer. He needed this too. He needed to have Clark in his arms so he could feel him and know he was real.

Clark broke the kiss only to remove his shirt. Now, Bruce took the time to really look at the other man. Last time had just been a quick release and he hadn’t really taken his time, but now, he could do as he pleased.

He wasn’t surprised that Clark was built like a Greek God. His muscles were well defined, from his shoulders down to his abs. He was mostly intrigued by Clark’s nipples. He found himself caressing them as Clark whimpered and whined.

Clark had fat nipples.

The bulbs were peaked and wide. Even the areola was becoming engorged with blood and lifting off the skin. And they were soft, like velvet, never been touched before. His fingers rubbed over it watching as the nipple move under his touch. The whole time Clark had his chest pushed up to meet Bruce’s touch. He gasped and jerked at every motion.

Bruce couldn’t get enough of it. He scooted closer and looked up at Clark before he put his mouth over the left one. The moan Clark let out sounded more like a gurgled scream. And it only grew louder and more broken as Bruce started to use his tongue to play with it. He pulled off to blow cool air on it and went back down on it with his warm mouth. It left Clark withering and drawing back from the stimulation. Bruce had to hold Clark in place as he started to lay them both back on the couch.

Clark was gasping for breath as Bruce teased him. His other hand started playing with the neglected nipple. He was content to suckle at Clark’s chest as he arched and squirmed underneath him, telling him how good it felt.

“Oh Bruce, I can’t…I…”

Then Bruce was being pushed away. He let Clark remove him.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked. He was concerned, but he also couldn’t help but take in the sight of Clark, flushed pink all the way down to his chest. His nipples were still perked, and as rosy as his cheeks and mouth. His eyes were glazed and dilated with lust. His legs parted and a very noticeable bulge was between his legs. He looked so debauched.

“I,” Clark looked away, “I was getting a little worked up.”

“Is it too much?”

“No, it’s not that. I mean…I was close.”

“Oh,” Bruce understood. It made sense that Clark was a little sensitive. He doesn’t have that much experience with arousal. His body must be hyper aware of any kind of foreign touch when he’s human.

“I like being like this.” Clark tried to explain.

“Like what?”

“Being horny. I like how it feels and after I finish it’s kind of…anticlimactic. I like to get there, but not finish right away.”

Bruce felt like his world was spinning. Clark was into orgasm denial, and he was just admitting it to him without a second thought. It made Bruce’s imagination whirl. Those time’s after Clark flared and he sent Bruce home, he must have spent it exploring his body, figuring out how he likes to get off in the privacy of his own room.

“It’s weird right?” Clark was looking up at him with an apprehensive smile.

“No, no it’s normal. Everyone has their own preferences.” Bruce assured them.

“I think it’s because I’m an alien. This,” he gestured toward his chest and perked nipples and puffy areola. “Isn’t normal.”

“It’s not common but it does happen to other people.” Bruce smiled softly. “It’s not weird at all. I think it suits you.”

Clark blushed, “Of course you do.”

“I’m not just saying it. I find it attractive, sexy even.”

Clark seemed to delight under Bruce’s praise. His fingers fiddled against one another causing his shoulder to hunch and his chest to raise.

“We can stop if you feel uncomfortable though,” Bruce added. “I’m not going to pressure you into continuing if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Clark sat up and kissed him on the cheek. His hand came to rest on Bruce’s thigh and crept inwards as if uncertain. It brought Bruce back to that first time when Clark touch him tentatively. He let him move at his own pace. There was no rush this time, no urgency to touch and feel. They could take their time and enjoy this.

Bruce let out a moan when Clark’s hand cupped the growing bulge in the front of his pants. The hand was gentle as he rubbed and caressed. A single finger slid over the zipper teasingly. He wondered if Clark had done something like this to himself, and that thought made him groan. 

He kissed Clark as his zipper was undone and Clark was trying to get him out of his pants. He shifted as needed to help with the process. He could tell that Clark was eager. Their kiss was starting to lose form as he became excited.

They both moaned when Clark got his hand around Bruce’s cock and started to stroke him, gently working him out of his briefs. Then, the warmth of Clark by his side was gone as the younger man sank to his knees to be between Bruce’s legs. Before Bruce even knew what was happening, Clark had the tip in his mouth and was sucking on him experimentally.

“Shit,” Bruce spread his legs to give Clark more room to work. He’d been expecting to spend most of his time coaching Clark through this, not having his mind blown as Clark started to take move of him in his mouth. His finger found a grip in Clark’s hair, not pushing him down, but encouraging him all the same.

Clark was slow to start as he took more and more into his mouth, gently sucking as he bobbed his head. He was bold, yet tentative as he continued. He looked up at Bruce as if to get his approval. He was rewarded with one of Bruce’s grunts and fingers tightening in his hair. The pull was hard enough that he gasped around the cock in his mouth. And while it did wonderful things for Bruce, he stopped to make sure Clark was okay.

“Was that too hard?” Bruce asked soothing the area with his finger.

“I’m fine,” Clark said once he pulled off. “You could pull a little harder if you want. I kind of liked it.”

“Oh,” Bruce was genially surprised. “You do?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of like, it makes my toes curl.” He gave a sheepish smile before he licked the tip slowly. “Am I any good at this?”

“You’re amazing,” Bruce assured him. His voice raspy. He was going to say more, but Clark was gently blowing cool air against his moist tip before taking it back in his mouth. It was so good, it took Bruce a second to realize that Clark was mimicking him.

He allowed himself to let down his guard for one moment as he leaned into the couch and relaxed to enjoy the way Clark sucked his dick. He didn’t think. He let his body respond to Clark, so he didn’t stop himself when his hips jerked every once in awhile, or when his hands tightened in Clark’s hair. His breathing was becoming labored as he slowly started to move his hips in sync with the rhythm Clark had started.

Clark pulled off and Bruce groaned in disappointment. He could have stayed like that forever. But then Clark was closer, his hands on the edge of the seat cushion to balance as he kissed him. Bruce instantly has his arms around Clark, pulling him closer and giving him more support.

“Let me take you to bed,” Bruce insisted as he started to trail kisses down Clark’s neck.

“Yes,” Clark’s voice quivered. He allowed Bruce to maneuver them so he could be lifted into his arms and carried to the bedroom bridal style.

Bruce looked down at Clark, right when Clark looked up at him. The look they shared was intense and pleading. Clark reached up to wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck, a small smile on his face. Bruce craved to know what it meant, what this meant. They weren’t dating, but they were definitely much more than friends, and calling themselves friends with benefits at this point would be too dismissive of their emotional connection. He wanted to ask, and know so they could finally lay this to rest, but at the same time he didn’t want to know the answer. There was that little voice in his head that kept telling him that this was all one sided and that he was the only one with these feelings.

But that couldn’t be it. Clark had sought him out, had made the first move. Clark wanted him. Or he was just so horny he didn’t care, and Bruce was the only one there. Maybe Clark did trust him more than the others, and that’s why he’d chosen Bruce to be the one he explores his sexuality with? Whatever reason it was, Bruce was glad it was him and not anyone else.

That thought was only enforced when he laid Clark out on the bed and looked down at him: shirtless and flushed. His jeans riding low on his hips as he started to push them down slowly. Bruce wasn’t sure if Clark was teasing or a bit shy. Either way it was enduring the way Clark looked at him almost bashfully, but expectantly, like he wanted Bruce to say something.

“Keep going,” Bruce encourage. “I want to really see you this time.”

“Yeah?” Clark blushed and hesitated a little before he finally pulled his pants and boxers down his toned thighs enough to expose himself. His cock stood erect and the tip rested against his stomach. “It’s just kind of embarrassing when you stare. I like it, but I get self-conscious.”

“I can’t help but stare,” Bruce admitted. “You’re so beautiful I don’t want to look away.” Which was the truth. He could stare at Clark nude forever. Even if he wasn’t aroused there was something about his form that was breathtaking and mesmerizing to watch.

“Maybe you should lose some clothes as well,” Clark suggested. “So I can get a look at you.” Clark was gently tugging at the edge of Bruce’s pants and starting to undo the button and the zipper. “I want to see you too.”

Bruce was taken aback by how eager Clark was. He was a lot bolder than he remembered him the last time. But Bruce was all for it. He made quick work of getting out of his shirt and then the pants and his underwear. He couldn’t wait to get himself skin to skin with Clark again. To connect the way they had last time.

But now, he wasn’t quite so sure how to proceed from here. He had Clark under him, excited and waiting for him, and he wasn’t sure what to do with him. He wasn’t lying when he said he could just stare at Clark all day. He let his hands rest on Clark’s chest and gently map out his body, every curve and bend down to his hips. The man under him leaned into the touch letting out a soft gasp.

“What do you want to do?” Bruce asked. He didn’t want to go further than Clark was willing to go.

“Anything,” Clark breathed evenly as he spoke. “I’m not opposed to anything.”

Part of Bruce wanted to take advantage of that. He wanted to turn Clark over and penetrate him while gripping his hair leaving Clark a withering moaning mess underneath him. But he couldn’t just jump to something like that. He wanted to take his time, make things as similar to their first time as possible.

“Anything is a broad spectrum,” Bruce pointed out. “I’m sure there’s something more specific you want.”

Clark blushed and looked away. He shifted a bit as he tried to think of the right words to say, “I’ve been watching a few videos online…”

“Yeah? See anything you like in one of them?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Oral, anal, that kind of thing.”

“Anal?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “How do you want to go about that?”  He didn’t want to be pushy about where his mind went the moment Clark brought it up. This was about Clark’s comfort level and what he wanted to do.

“I don’t know,” Clark shrugged. “I thought about it both ways. I’m just not that confident that I wouldn’t hurt you if I, were to... enter you. But I’m also kind of worried about pain. I heard it can hurt if you go in the wrong way.”

“If we take our time, we can work up to it. Whatever way you want.”

“I want to think on it more.” Clark admitted. “I want to go into it with confident, and not fumble around clueless.”

“You’ve never done this before. It makes sense that you’re inexperienced and that you might not know everything.”

“That’s not the point,” Clark huffed. “I mean, you come at me all smooth and you know what you’re doing, and I don’t and it feels like it’s one sided.”

“One sided.”

“You take such good care of me. From the food and the heat, and last time you took charge and just let me enjoy everything. I want to be able to give back. Make you feel good.”

“You do: I got off last time too. We work together, and it was good for me. Just being able to touch you…” He couldn’t finish that part of the phrase. It was clear what he was going to say, but he felt like if he said it out loud it would be too much like a confession. But Clark was looking so touched and taken aback by what Bruce was saying that it was almost heartbreaking to stop and see how Clark’s face fell.

“You want to keep going with oral?” Bruce asked. “If you liked my mouth on your nipples you’re going to love it in other places.”

“I’m up for that,” Clark’s voice was quiet, just above a whisper, like he was sharing a secret.

Bruce leaned down and kissed him. It was a short peck on the lips, but it was just a precursor to him leaving kisses down Clark’s throat. Again, he found himself mesmerized by those nipples and having to take his time to show Clark how he appreciated them and the way they erected.

Clark melted under him. His head was tossed back as his back came off mattress. He hummed and Clark let out a breathy little sigh that got trapped in his throat. His hands tried to find some sort of grip in the sheets to hold onto.

Bruce couldn’t help but feel accomplished every time some sort of noise came from Clark’s mouth. He found his own delight in giving Clark pleasure and soon his own hand was stroking his length at the same pace he was bobbing his head. He wished it was still Clark’s mouth on his cock, but this was just as good if he really worked his imagination. He thought back to when Clark had been sucking him off and it was almost like he was still down there.

Then, there were fingers threading themselves through his hair and Clark whimpered as his hips jerked. Bruce applied a bit more suction and relished in the way Clark withered beneath him. With the way Clark was moving it wouldn’t be long until…

Clark started to move his hips on instinct. Bruce had to relax his jaw in order to allow Clark to fuck his face. From how far gone Clark sounded, he doubt he was even aware of what he was doing, but his movements were getting faster and harder. He must be getting close. Bruce glanced up from where he was when he felt Clark shifted to sit up on his elbows. He was watching the way his cock disappeared into Bruce’s mouth. He let out a small moan before his head loll back

“Ah, ah, ah,” He never broke his pace. “Oh, Bruce.”  His cock twitched and was leaking precum excessively. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe through his approaching orgasm. It was in that moment that Bruce pulled off. Clark let out a shocked cry and he continued to cant his hips upwards waiting for Bruce’s mouth to come back.

“Are you okay?” Bruce moved up to get a better looked at Clark’s wrecked state.

“Uh huh,” Was all Clark could say as he steadied his breathing. His cock was hard between his legs, but he was arched and keening like he was orgasming. He hadn’t been joking about enjoying orgasm denial. Bruce smiled fondly and started to run his hands over Clark’s body. Not disappointed, Clark moaned and leaned into it, especially when he got to certain areas like his thighs or his neck.

Of course, Bruce’s favorite were the nipples. They were still fat and pink, standing at attention the same way his cock was. He was currently pinching and playing with one between his fingers. Clark was moaning and arched into it.

“Keep going,” He managed to say.

“Could you really cum like this?” Bruce asked. Clark was so responsive to any kind of stimulation, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could.

“Maybe,” Clark gasped when Bruce started to tug. “I’ve never tried before.”

Bruce released him. Now wasn’t the time to test Clark’s limits. Actually, it still stood that they probably shouldn’t be doing this at all. Just because Clark was enthusiastic about it didn’t mean that his body was ready. There was no telling what the lasting effects of this could be.

“I wanna try something,” Clark said, and just like that all caution was thrown to the wind. Bruce was more than ready to fulfill the other man’s request. Clark was sitting up. His erection bobbed as he moved. The redden tip pointed upwards in way that allowed a full view of his length. Bruce couldn’t help but take the time to compare as Clark instructed him to lay down on his back.

He wasn’t surprised that Clark was a bit on the lengthy size. His cock was heavy and a bit slimmer than Bruce’s own. The head was covered by foreskin until he was aroused and it swelling helped the covering fold back. Bruce on the other hand was circumcised, just as long as Clark’s but thicker and veins protruded from under his skin. 

That wasn’t even important right now. Clark was straddling his neck facing away from him. Bruce found himself with a full view of Clark’s ass and balls and it was amazing.

“Is this alright?” Clark was looking back at him, still aroused more than ever but also a bit sheepish.

“This is perfect,” Bruce grinned back at him. He took a handful of each of Clark’s buttock and gave them a small shake for good measure, the whole time enjoying the surprised gasps that came from above him. He went to work, and got Clark’s cock back into his mouth sucking on it slowly being mindful of how close he was to coming a second ago. He tried to keep a steady pace but Clark’s mouth was suddenly on his dick which caused him to moan around Clark’s cock which caused Clark to moan around Bruce’s dick.

It was a beautiful cycle. Soon only the sounds of them slurping and sucking accompanied their sounds of pleasure. It was so good. The drag of Clark’s smooth cock in his mouth and passing his lips, the weight of it against his tongue and how it felt going past his throat. And all this was coupled with Clark going down on him, bobbing his head with vigor and using his hands to reach what his mouth couldn’t. This was bliss!

He had to pull off to breathe. It was a bit difficult from his angle since Clark’s hips kept jerking into his mouth. He took the time to watch the way Clark’s hips moved and wiggled as he sucked him off. He seemed to be getting off on just pleasuring Bruce and taking his cock in his mouth. All the while he was teasing one of his nipples almost brutally with the way he was tugging and rolling it.

It was getting to be too much.

Bruce tried to put his focus back to the task at hand, but that only seemed to make it worse. His cock twitched and he got a sneaky idea. He spread Clark’s ass to get a good look at his entrance. He couldn’t help himself. He mouth was on it in a second licking around it softly, teasingly. He felt Clark moan more than he heard it. It wasn’t long until he was able to push the tip of his tongue inside and start to work Clark open. It was amazing how quickly he relaxed in Bruce’s hold. So trusting and open.

He jiggled his ass cheeks as he ate him out. It was heaven to have Clark sitting on his face while he feasted, getting his tongue on more and more of the taste of his lover. He managed to wiggle his tongue in as far as he could go and Clark was quiet. He had stopped sucking on Bruce in favor of just using as hand as he laid on top of Bruce completely wrapped in sensation and delight he couldn’t express. His eyes rolled in the back of his head whenever Bruce’s tongue moved around and he would let out the faintest whine.

Bruce moved his own hips in time with what he was doing to Clark. Clark’s hand had him in a tight vise that was just right. His index finger rubbed the slit whenever he moved and he was just as close to coming as Clark was. He could feel it in his groin the way that coil of desire tightened into a knot. But he wanted to get Clark off before he came.

He retracted his tongue with got a small cry from Clark, who was suddenly thrown off by how empty he felt. He looked back at Bruce pitifully. Bruce gave him an apologetic smile before he took his cock back in his mouth. He didn’t care if he looked silly with how his cheekbones protruded when he sucked him hard. This was about Clark, and Clark seemed to be appreciating it. His hips stuttered and bucked even when Bruce was doing his best to hold him in place.

“Bruce, I’m close,” He whimpered, the smallest hint of his southern accent surfaced, as he started to pump Bruce faster to help him along. “I’m gonna…ah ah ah, please.”

This caught Bruce’s attention. He’d never heard Clark sound like that before. It sent shivers up his spine. Bruce hummed taking more of him in and allowing Clark to fuck his face once more so he could get off. He tried to breathe through his nose as he gagged around Clark’s cock. He was twitching and leaking pre-cum in abundance. He kept telling Bruce how he felt, “So good, so good!”

Then there was a pause as Clark let out a wail as he went balls deep in Bruce’s mouth and came. He drew back and thrust back in letting out a cry, not as loud as the first as he let out another spurt up. He did it again, and again, lost in the sensation of his orgasm. His hand had even stopped moving. It got Bruce off all the same. He couldn’t explain why the combination of Clark’s hand around his dick, his body on top of him and cock in his mouth got him off, but it did.

A warm feeling spread from his groin and through his torso as he arched his back and came. Each time his legs flexed and his toes curled as he was over stimulated by pleasure. His cum went straight up and came back down on Clark’s face and Bruce’s groin. He would worry about that later, right now his body was still humming with pleasure as he came down from his high.

Bruce was the one to recover first. He managed to move Clark’s legs over in a manner that allowed him to sit up. Clark was still panting, his head resting on Bruce’s thigh, and his eyes glazed over as he stared off into space. He wasn’t even aware of the ejaculate that was on his face and in his hair.

“Clark,” Bruce rest a gentle hand on the clean side of his face as he called to him.

No response.

“Clark?” He watched for a reaction, and saw that Clark’s eyes seemed to focus on him when he talked, but not much more. He was starting to get worried. He knew this was a bad idea.

“Clark.” He called again trying to keep his voice gentle. This time he could see Clark starting to surface from the mist. His eyes started to focus and he smiled up at Bruce.

“Hey,” was all he said.

“Hey yourself,” Bruce let out a short sigh. “Are you okay?”

“I’m better than okay,” Clark gave a loopy smile before he stretched and yawned. “That felt so good. Like an out of body kind of thing, it felt like I was floating without flying.”

Bruce sighed in relief. So Clark had just been lost in pleasure. That was a relief.

“We should get you cleaned up before that dries in your hair.” Bruce reasoned.

“My legs are jelly,” Clark admitted looking away. “I don’t think I could stand for a shower.”

“I’ll run you a bath then,” Bruce suggested. “How does that sound.”

“Not too high. I don’t want to fall in.”

“Do you need me with you so you don’t slip?”

“Could you?” Clark looked more than happy at the idea.

“Sure.”

Bruce ended up carrying Clark to the bathroom wrapped in the blanket from the bed to keep him warm. He could tell that Clark enjoyed being doted on. He snuggled into him quickly smiling up at him. For a second, when Bruce looked down into those big trusting eyes it felt like they were actual lovers. But they weren’t: he had to remind himself of that.

Running a bath for Clark was a bit more difficult than he once thought. Getting the water temperature just right was proving to be a bit of a struggle. But he was patient. He didn’t want Clark getting in and being uncomfortable so he gave in to the other man’s whims and adjusted the temperature as need be.

He helped Clark into the tub and sat on the edge ready to help with his hair.

“You’re not getting in too?” Clark asked sounding dejected.

“There’s not enough room.” Bruce reasoned. They were both pretty sizable guys they would barely fit in a tub this size. It should have been a good enough excuse, but Clark was determined and scooted over to give Bruce enough room. Which is how Bruce found himself face to face with Clark in a bubble bath. Their legs were carefully maneuvered around each other so they could both fit.

“Better,” Clark smiled.

Bruce just shook his head as he watched Clark being fascinated by the bubbles. It probably had something to do with his sense of touch. He had been trying to explain to him the last time about how his senses changed, but Bruce never quite understood it. He was just glad to see Clark enjoying himself.

The next thing he knew, Clark was collecting bubbles and putting them atop Bruce’s head. Clark went into a giggle fit when he saw the surprised look on his face. He laughed even harder when it turned into a frown, and piled more bubbles on. Bruce tried to stay angry, but he felt himself breaking into a smile. He retaliated by putting a beard on Clark.

He couldn't help but let himself soften and melt around Clark. It was easy to feel safe, even when he was feeling vulnerable. But the water was starting to get cold, so Bruce decided they should probably do what they came here to do.

“There’s no rush,” Clark splashed Bruce lightly. “We can just run more water.”

“You’re going to prune,” Bruce warned him.

“Fine,” Clark gave in.

Bruce reached out to help Clark with his hair and realized that they were in an awkward position to do so. With the way their legs were tangled together it was impossible to get closer. So Clark slowly disentangled himself and stood up. The bubbles clung to his form as he turned around and sat himself between Bruce’s legs. And Bruce enjoyed every moment of the view he was given.

Bruce set to work gently massaging shampoo through Clark’s hair, making sure to get the last bit of residue from their love making. If he could call it that. He doubt Clark thought of it that way.

Once Clark’s hair was washed Bruce let him run some more hot water and lean against him. They stayed like that for a while: cuddled and huddled against each other in the most intimate way. Bruce let himself enjoy it until he could feel Clarke starting to doze.

“Come on,” Bruce tapped his shoulder lightly causing the other man to startle. “You need to get some sleep.”

“I don't want to,” Clark yawned in protest.

“You're already falling asleep,” Bruce pointed out. All he got in reply was an incoherent grumble.

Once again he found himself carrying Clark. This time he had him wrapped in a fluffy towel. He sat him down in a chair before he set changed the sheets so they wouldn’t smell. Lastly, he placed a dozy Clark in the bed.

Clark reached out for him, but Bruce moved back.

“Let me get dressed,” he insisted.

“It wouldn’t be the first time we slept together like this,” Clark mentioned. “Come back to bed.”

Bruce always crumbles at Clark’s requests. He crawled into bed next to him and made himself comfortable. Clark curled up to him, not shy about letting their thighs touch, or their chest touch, or letting their legs tangle together under the blankets. Part of Bruce wanted to move away.

This was too much.

But the other part wouldn’t dare pass up this opportunity. He couldn’t push Clark away right now. He had his own selfish reasons and Clark’s feelings to take into account. That being said, he allowed himself to drape an arm around Clark and pull him as close as possible before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Get some sleep,” Bruce insisted. Clark didn’t say anything back. He laid his head on Bruce’s shoulder like it was a pillow. Once Bruce knew he was settled, he allowed himself to doze off for a bit.

What he found surprising was that after all this, Clark wasn’t asleep. Just like last time, he was refusing to let his eyes close. Which Bruce had to give him credit for. He wasn’t sure how he was staying awake after everything that had happened today.

“Do you want me to get the lights?” Bruce asked. He had left them on just in case Clark was uneasy about being in the dark.

“I’m fine,” Clark said.

“Are you going to try and sleep?”

“No.”

“Why not.”

“I don’t like sleeping.” Clark shrugged like it was no big deal, but Bruce could tell by his body language that there was something more to it. The problem was trying to get Clark to admit to it. When he was vulnerable like this, Bruce didn’t want to push him and make him feel backed into a corner. But he also knew that Clark was hard headed, and wouldn’t tell him anything if he really didn’t want to.

“Is there a reason?” Bruce asked.

“Not particularly,” Clark sat up. The change in position was probably to help keep himself alert.

“Is there something wrong?” Bruce felt a pang of panic go through him. Please don’t let it be that Clark was regretting what had just happened.

“No,” Clark said looking at the wall. “I’m just not that tired.”

“You’ve had a pretty eventful day,” Bruce reminded him. “Being a little tired is to be expected.

Clark looked at him over his shoulder. His face had nothing but skepticism. He wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

“Come back to bed,” Bruce voice was soft and not demanding. Clark continued to look at him. Bruce held out a hand to try and pull Clark closer. “Come back to me.”

That did the trick. Bruce could actually see the change in Clark’s eyes when he softened up and laid back down.

“I’ll be right here if something happens.” Bruce’s body blanketed Clark’s in warmth. “Alright?” He felt Clark nod against his chest. “Relax, I got you.” He kept his voice soothing and felt Clark start to melt into him. Hands were suddenly on his waist as Clark held onto him. His hands twitched a bit  whenever he started to fall asleep and jerk awake.

He was making a conscious effort to not sleep. It was odd to say the least, but Bruce kept comforting him, whispering to him and the tension in Clark’s shoulders started to fade as he fell into a deep sleep.

Bruce sighed looking down at the man in his arms. He looked peaceful despite all the fuss he had put up. Bruce smiled just watched him for a while. His hair was all over his head and curlier than he had ever seen it. Whatever product Clark was using to keep it tamed must have been washed out. His lips were parted as he snored lightly. His long lashes fanned over his cheeks.

It was a nice view to fall asleep to.  

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce got it bad! But he's more worried about Clark than his own feelings! More to come.  
> Comment and let me know what you think and if ya like it ^^  
> Thanks for reading. I'm working on part 3 as we speak so hopefully, it will be out soon


End file.
